Zelda vs Lucina
Description Two of Nintendo's deadliest princess's duke it out to the death. Will Lucina take down the princess of Hyrule? Fight Location: Random Ass Castle Zelda teleports in the area and sees her opponent, she was clad in blue wielding an impressive looking sword and a cape. This was Lucina daughter of king Chrome of the shepherds. Both are fighting for let’s be real most official DBX’s happen for no good reason… I mean Lucina challenged the princess of Hyrule to a duel, yeah let’s go with that. Lucina: I am Lucina and I will be your opponent! Zelda nodded and pulled out her Rapier, while Lucina striked a pose. (Cue-https://youtu.be/-51ZvV6ISD4) HERE WE GO!!! Lucina ran at Zelda attempting to slash at her but Zelda casted Din’s Fire and launched a fireball at her opponent. Lucina was caught off guard a bit but she avoided it by jumping in the air and slashed at Zelda mid air, however she blocked it with her rapier. The two were in a sword struggle until Lucina won the clash and striked Zelda using Dancing Blade. After that Lucina striked Zelda with a lunging downward slash sending her back a couple of feet stunning her opponent. Lucina thought it was perfect opportunity to go for a killing blow and and lunges towards her opponent with a shield break, but her attack is blocked by a giant shield. There stands a giant purple knight wielding a giant sword and shield that stood over Lucina. The phantom then performed a downward slash but Lucina swiftly dodged the strike and preceded to do slash at it several times. The phantom the shield bashed leaving Lucina open to several slashes from the phantom. The phantom then sent Lucina flying off in the distance, Zelda then teleported to where Lucina is flying a did an electric back kick. This knocked the breath out of Lucina and sent her flying towards a wall. Lucina: Damn, I’m at disadvantage. I have no other option. Cue-https://youtu.be/jQ_B1I6L9Ws Lucina pulled out a seal then a bright light emitted from her blinding her opponent for a bit. When the light was gone Lucina’s appearance changed. Instead of her normal attire Lucina is wearing a white wedding dress with a blue ribbon wrapped around it, and instead of her sword she’s wielding a lance and has a quiver on her back. Lucina then ran towards the phantom it attempted to go for a horizontal slice but Lucina backed off at the last second. She then repeatedly stabbed at the Phantom until it was knocked over from so many blows. She then stood over the Phantom and stabbed at into the helmet causing it to be destroyed. An arrow then flew by Lucina she looked at her opponent who had a worried expression in her face. Zelda then teleported away and when she looked up Zelda was attempting a surprise jump slash attack. Lucina used her lance to block the strike which left Zelda open to multiple strikes before being knocked into a wall by Lucina. Zelda then realized why her opponent switched to a lance it was to counter swords. Lucina then ran at her opponent, but she casted Din’s Fire to try and keep her at bay. Lucina dodges all of them but when was starting to get close to Zelda she casted Din’s Fire (the cool one from Ocarina of Time) that sent her flying backwards. As Lucina was recovering an arrow was sent into her shoulder. Then several more arrows are fired at Lucina making her fall down due to the pain. Then finally Lucina is hit in the heart with an arrow with a bomb attached to it. Lucina: H-how could th-this happen? Those were Lucina’s last words before the bomb exploded causing her to blow up into bits. Zelda stood their feeling victorious before teleporting away. The Winner is Zelda!Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Princess' themed DBX Fights Category:Royal Battle Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Legend of Zelda vs Fire Emblem' Themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Slantheman